This invention pertains to a straw guide and more particularly to an ornamental holder/drinking straw combination used in conjunction with the drinking of liquids from a tumbler.
This invention further pertains to the configuration of the ornamental holder by which it can be releasably combined with a drinking glass/tumbler without the danger of accidental tipping or other undesirable displacement of the glass and the liquid therein.
Various prior drinking straw apparatus have attempted to present an ornamental, unique appearance to the drinking straw in order to encourage children to drink liquids, e.g., milk, from a drinking glass. Accordingly, various novelty straws have eye-appealing configurations have been designed for use with a drinking glass. Many of these prior straw guides are not easily releasably attached to the glass which delimits their unsupervised use by children. Upon such use, whether upon attachment or release, there is the possibility of accidental displacement of the straw guide within the glass and a subsequent accidental tipping thereof. Although some devices have attempted to provide a releasable combination of the straw guide with the glass, such devices were either clamped to the glass or presented a cover for the glass so to hold the straw in place. Although assumably effective in their operation, such devices tended to make the glass top heavy or were not easily engageable with the glass. Such limitations reduced the probability of effective and continuous use of the straw guide with the glass. Also, these devices did not address the ability to easily displace a straw within the glass so that the straw could be used with either tall or short glasses.
In response thereto I have invented a novel straw guide which generally comprises an ornamental straw guide used in conjunction with an angled straw. The ornamental guide can be of various configurations, including my now preferred animal figurines. The animal body has upper and lower, releasable points of contact with the structure of the glass such that it is easily attached to and released from the glass as well as maintained in place on the glass during use. The animal guide further includes an aperture for insertion of an angled straw therethrough, such that either the first or second angled sections of the straw can extend to the bottom of glasses having various heights. The animal guide presents clamping means in the form of curved front feet and nesting means in the form of curved rear feet or rear body portion which respectively cooperate with the rim of the glass and the sidewall thereof such that the guide is easily clamped to or released from the glass without the danger of tipping displacement. Moreover, these upper and lower points of engagement with the glass enhance the stable maintenance of the animal guide on the glass during use.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide an ornamental straw which is releasably clamped onto a glass and released therefrom without the danger of tippage or breakage of the glass during use.
Another object of this invention is to provide a straw, as aforesaid, having a straw guide which allows the drinking straw to be placed in selectable positions within the confines of the glass depending on the various depths of the glass therein.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a straw, as aforesaid, which is releasably clamped onto the rim of the glass without the danger of tipping thereof.
A further object of this invention is to provide a straw, as aforesaid, having first and second points of combination with the glass at the top rim and lower side portion thereof.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a straw, as aforesaid, having an animal configuration on the straw guide.
A more specific object of this invention is to provide an animal straw, as aforesaid, with the points of contact of the animal structure being the arced front feet with the rim of the glass and the arced rear feet or arched lower body portion with a sidewall portion of the glass.
Other objects and advantages of my invention will become apparent from inspection of this entire specification inclusive of the drawings and the claims thereof.